Valentines Day
by Elizem18
Summary: A fluffy MR Valentines Day :D


**Just a some good old fluff in preperation for Valentines Day...the fluffest day of them all :)**

**The flock belongs to James Patterson, not me :(**

* * *

Max POV

"Max! Max! Maaaxx!" Nudge screams, crashing into my room and hopping onto my bed. I pull my earbuds out and stare up at her.

"What!" I ask, yanking on her wrist so she'll sit down. "I'm sure it's not bad enough that you need to break my bed."

Nudge is grinning from ear to ear and practically vibrating with some unknown excitement. Suddenly she snaps her hand forward and shows me that she has 5 different pastel colored cards in her hand. I stare at them for a second then look at her with a skepitcal look.

"What about them?" I question, setting my ipod on the nightstand. Nudge sighs dramatically.

"Their Valentines day cards Max! It's Valentines day, remember! I wanted to show you how many I got in mail! I got one from Juile, one from Cari, and Melanie sent me this one with all the sparkles on it! And look at this one! It's from that boy I told you about, Ben! Look what he wrote!" Nudge gushes, opening cards and shoving them in my face. I smile and nod at appropiate times, letting her get it all out for once.

"They're all really nice Nudge." I tell her. Her eyes are bright and proud as she continues to talk about her cards.

Honestly, I think Valentines day is stupid. Nothing but 24 hours dedicated to mushy feelings and the color pink. Definately not my style.

A few moments later Angel and the Gasman both come into my room, each holding cards of their own, the former looking more excited than the later. I smile at them.

"I'm guessing you two got cards as well?" I asked. Angel grinned and hopped up on the bed beside me, spreading cards similar to Nudge's on my blue-purple bedspread.

"Ooo! You got the same kind of card from Amy! Did you get chocolate in yours? I did in mine. It was Crunch Bar!" Angel smiled at Nudge and showed her the Hershey Bar attached to her card.

This Amy kid must have some money, because those are full sized candy bars. Not those shrimpy little samples that usually get passed out.

"Here you go Max!" Angel crows, holding out a large dark pink cut out heart. On the front it says 'Happy Valentines Day Max!'. I grin and open the card, which is filled with tons of brightly colored squiggles, glitter splotches, and even a few mini 3D hearts. The bottom was signed 'Love, Nudge and Angel'. I set my card down and gave both girls a hug.

"Thanks you two." I said. Nudge and Angel smiled big and yelled "Happy Valentines Day MAX!" before bouncing off the bed and leaving the room. I chuckled. The Gasman was still standing by my dresser.

"Hey Gazzy, what did you get?" Gazzy frowns and hands me a frilly and sparkly pink and blue heart shaped card from someone named Claire. I smirk.

"Why are you frowning?" I ask, handing him his card back. He holds onto it with just his thumb and pointer finger.

"It's so girly! I feel like I'm gonna get cooties by just touching it." He exaggerates. I roll my eyes.

"You really need to stop hanging around Iggy so much."

"No he shouldn't! I felt that thing, and now I feel the need to make a bomb just to regain my manly-ness." Iggy explains, poking his head into the room. "But I don't have time for that now, Fang said there's some hot chicks across the street so I must be going."

I waste a glare on him as I stand. "Sexist pig." I mumur, stretching my arms above my head. Iggy smirks, then leaves the room. I rush to the door quickly.

"And don't even think about making any bombs in this house!" I threaten, causing Iggy to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah.." He says, walking out the front screendoor. I shake my head and walk into the living room.

I settle down on the couch and close my eyes. "What's so great about Valentines Day?" I mumble to myself.

"The chocolate." A deep voice whispers right next to my ear. My eyes pop open and I spring off of the couch in an instant, tensed for a fight.

Fang is standing in front of me. I sigh in relief. "God, I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that!" I growl.

Fang chuckles, a slight smile pulling up his full lips. I gaze at him for a moment, taking in his lean birdkid form and his standard black jeans and dark gray t-shirt. I move quickly to his face and find him staring at me with curiostiy, one dark eyebrow raised.

I feel my face heat slightly and I fold my arms over my chest. "I um, I thought you were spending the day with...uh..whats-her-face." I choked out. I knew what his stupid girlfriend's name was, but hell would freeze over before I said it.

Fang sighed. "Her name's Andrea, and no I didn't spend the day with her."

I shrugged cooly. Like hearing him say _her _name didn't send a searing streak of jealously across my chest. "Why not." I asked stupidly. What was I asking that for? It's not like I cared, right...

"We broke up."

My eyes widened involuntarily, and I struggled to compose myself. "You what?" I stuttered out, looking at the suddenly very interesting carpet.

Soft footsteps came in my direction, but I didn't look up until gray socked feet where placed toe to toe with mine. I was thankfully still breathing normally but my wildly thumping heartbeat was a whole 'nother story.

I kept my eyes trained on the collar of Fang's t-shirt as he spoke. "I broke up with her." He repeated, his warm breath fanning over my face. I let out a hard breath when Fang's rough calloused fingers scraped over the tender flesh at my wrist.

He took my hand in his and intertwined his fingers with mine, sending little shocks up and down my nerves. We stayed that way for a few seconds until I snapped myself out of his hold on me and took a big step back, wrenching my hand out of his.

"This is crazy. You don't like me. You like all those girls like And..._her_..and all your other girlfriends before her. And I am _not_ about to become some rebound tool for you just bounce yourself off of until you find some other girl." I raged, clenching my hands into tight fists.

What I didn't notice during my little rant was Fang walking closer and closer to me until he had me sandwiched between the wall and himself.

In a sudden motion, Fang gripped my face in his hands and captured my lips between his own. His kiss was soft and quick but it got my attention. He pulled back quickly and rested his forehead against mine, letting our eyelashes intertwine with every blink.

"Your not some rebound girl Max. The reason I broke up with Andrea was for you. The only reason I ever went out with any of those girls _was_ to make you jealous." Fang kissed me again, just a gentle brush of his lips before pulling back once more.

"Max, what I'm trying to say is...I love you." He said, looking at me with those smoldering dark brown eyes.

I felt my knees grow to the consistency of pudding and I placed my hands on Fang's chest to keep myself up. Fang had never said anything so deep or with so many words in one sitting before. He loved me? He was trying to make me jealous. All my thoughts jumbled together and I tried to make sense of everything.

I looked into Fang's eyes and I knew one thing had to be said. I brought one of my hands up and cupped his warm cheek.

"I love you too." I whispered.

Fang then smiled brightly, a rare occurence for sure.

Quickly, his lips found mine and returned this eagerness with much of my own. My arms slid up his chest and around his neck of their own accord, my fingers threading into his silky black hair. I could feel Fang's grin as he tilted his head some and parted his lips, deepening our kiss. The feeling was almost comparable to flying. I felt Fang remove his hands from my face, and let his fingers skim down my neck, shoulders and arms before catching hold of my hands. He played with my fingers for a moments, then suddenly yanked my arms up against the wall, placing our intertwined hands even with my shoulders. His smirk was very apparent against my mouth. Feeling daring, I licked his bottom lip teasingly. Fang made a gutteral sound and pressed his body flush against mine. He broke away from my mouth for second, letting me breathe, but went right to work pressing soft kisses to my jawline and neck.

I leaned my head back, trying to breathe when I heard a girl gasp and Iggy yelling. "Have you no shame!"

My eyes snapped open to see Iggy guiding a blonde haired, green eyed girl out the door saying, "This is why I spend most of my time outside, they are like animals, really..."

_I'm gonna kill him later..._I thought sourly. Fang's soft laughter brought me back to the present.

He had his arms wrapped around my waist and was grinning down at me. "Happy Valentines Day Max." He whispered.

I smirked and placed a teasing peck on his lips. "So, maybe Valentines Day has it's perks..."

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day to all you fanfictioners :) This is my present to you!**

**~Elizem18**


End file.
